(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to window security devices, and more particularly, relating to a window security device for securing a partially open window against further opening.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Placing security devices on or within a window, or within a window frame, to prevent unauthorized access from the exterior of a window to the interior of the window, is well known in the art. These devices include vertical and horizontal bars that are permanently installed and extend across the window, covering either the interior or exterior of a window to prevent passage through the window. These devices further include security systems built into the window sash to increase the aesthetics of the system while still offering the requisite protection from intruders.
While these existing devices provide the security needed to prevent unwanted entrances through a window they have drawbacks. Initially, to install the devices that are permanently installed one must screw the device into the window sash, the window frame or even the wall. This leaves holes behind if the owner ever wishes to remove the device. Additionally, these devices are not aesthetically appeasing nor are they portable. Further, other designs only allow the window to be closed while the device is in place, which is not desirable in climates where users would like fresh air to come through the window.
Thus, there is a need for a new design of a window security device that is portable, does not damage the window or its frame, the sash, or the surrounding wall, and that provides the desired protection while allowing the window to be at least partially opened.